Awaken The Girl
by Luna Starwing
Summary: I know this is kinda weird, but please bare with me. I'm going to have to change ALOT of things to do this. Please R&R!!! Thankees in advance!!!


Awaken the Girl!!!  
  
Yusuke walked through the halls of his school.  
  
"I wonder what he was talking about when he mentioned that girl." He thought to himself.  
  
Yusuke's previous encounter with Hiei and Kurama had hardly been pleasant. They tried to attack him to get that stupid orb thing back. Then he overheard them talking about waking up some girl to get some help, and something about breaking the spell first. It was all just very confusing to him at the time. Not only did he have his teachers and classmates to worry about, but now this. These guys were bad news and he was just waiting for Koenma to pop up at any minute.  
  
"Are you okay Yusuke?" Kayko walked up to his desk.  
  
"I'm just fine Kayko." He rolled his eyes. Everything froze. "Oh great. Okay, where are you Koenma?"  
  
The "toddler" popped up in front of him.  
  
"Oh. So glad of you to be expecting me Yusuke. I have a job for you."  
  
"Ya, I know. I was expecting that. It has to do with those two guys doesn't it?"  
  
Koenma nodded. "They're going to awaken a beautiful princess with magical powers. Sounds like a fairy tale doesn't it? Unfortunately, when she awakens and is introduced to negative energy then she will cause horrible doings on the earth, even my father wouldn't be able to stop her. That's just how powerful she is. But if she is introduced to positive energy she will help all in need and be kind. If she is introduced to someone with both, then I guess she will be a very normal person, still with the powers and all, but a normal person at that. I need you to go find her, break the spell, and introduce her to your positive energy."  
  
"And just how to you suspect I'll do that?"  
  
"Just point your spiritual energy towards her. You do have positive energy you know, even though you beat the hoo haa out of people. Now I suggest you leave and get started right away. And if you look at her the wrong way when you see her I'll have to hit you in the head."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll know when you see her. Now get going!"  
  
Everything unfroze and Yusuke got up from his desk. "I have to go Kayko. I'm sorry." He ran out of the classroom.  
  
"But Yusuke! I'm worried about you…" Kayko sighed and went back to her won desk.  
  
Hiei and Kurama were walking in the woods towards a shrine.  
  
"What are we going to do when we find this girl, Hiei?" Kurama stopped and looked at him.  
  
"We're going to wake her up of course. What did you think we were going to do, have a party?"  
  
"We have to figure out how to break the spell first. The one to wake her up. We can't take her without waking her up. It's in the legend, weren't you listening?"  
  
"Yes. And it's just like those children's tall tales. You have to kiss her to wake her up, isn't it obvious."  
  
"Which one of us is going to kiss her?"  
  
"Will find that out when we get there, now come on, you're stalling."  
  
A few minutes later Yusuke was walking through the same woods. "According to this map I should go this way." A walked a little farther and then saw Hiei and Kurama at the door of the shrine. "Oh great." Yusuke thought to himself. "I guess I'll just follow these guys." The two entered and Yusuke followed behind, making sure to be quiet so as not to be caught.  
  
Soon they came to a room with a coffin. It was glowing in a blue essence. They slowly walked up to it; there was a girl inside. She had long blue hair and beautiful skin. Soft looking lips and a delicate looking body.  
  
Hiei grinned and walked up to her. Kurama pushed him back.  
  
"Who says you get to kiss her?" Kurama pulled him away.  
  
"I said I get to. I figured out what to do."  
  
"How about neither of you boys kiss her and I do the honors." Yusuke walked out behind them. They turned around and glared at him. "Now we're all mature here." Yusuke looked at Hiei. "Well. Some of us are. How about we all kiss her and see if she wakes up."  
  
The other two shrugged. Yusuke walked over to the girl and kissed her. Nothing happened.  
  
"Looks like you don't have the magic touch." Kurama walked over and kissed her, longer than the others. She moved a bit, but then she went back to how she was before. Finally, Hiei was left. He walked up to the girl and kissed her. She moved slightly then opened her eyes.  
  
"It's now or never." Yusuke said. He gathered all of the spirit energy he could and pointed it at her. She seemed to absorb it all. "Wait a sec. The lid of the coffin is covering her." He took out his little spyglass and looked at it. He had a goofy grin on his face. Hiei noticed.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Are you scared?"  
  
"No. It's just… She's not…" he couldn't stop laughing long enough to finish a sentence.  
  
An airlock hissed and the top of the "coffin" came off. Then they saw what he was trying to say. (I think you know… But only if you watch the show…hehehe)  
  
The girl sat up, stretched, and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She looked at Hiei and Kurama. She smiled at them sweetly. "I'm guessing you're the two who got me out of there. Thank you."  
  
She looked down at herself. Her whole faced turned red and she went behind the coffin. She looked over at Kurama. "Uhm. Can you take that off?" she pointed at his shirt.  
  
"Why?" he raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Because you're a man and men walk around without shirts on. Now give it."  
  
He took it off and threw it to her. She quickly put it on.  
  
"You've got khakis on under those don't you?" she looked at Hiei. He nodded and threw them at her. She slipped them on. She smiled and walked over to Kurama. She held his hand and layed her head on his arm.  
  
"Don't get near those guys!" Yusuke growled.  
  
"Uhm, why not?" she clung to him tighter.  
  
"Because I'm the one that gave you the positive energy."  
  
"I know you did. But you weren't the one that woke me up."  
  
Hiei looked at her strangely. "I'm the one that woke you up. So then why are you all over him?"  
  
"Because you both helped, half of the way. He kissed me first and I woke up, only I couldn't move. Then you kissed me and fixed that. So I'm staying around all three of you. Unless. You guys aren't all friends, are you? Well then we're going to have to fix this." She smacked Hiei and Kurama on the head.  
  
"I want you to be friends with Yusuke, okay? Then we will all be friends. Now, let's get going." She started walking out.  
  
"Now wait a minute." Yusuke grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "We don't even know your name."  
  
"Oh. Opps. I forgot to tell you. It's Amira." She smiled and giggled.  
  
Koenma popped up. He looked over at Amira. She glanced over at him and he blushed. "This is now a bad thing gone good Yusuke. Since you and the others are "friends" you can get those items back that they stole."  
  
Yusuke eyed him. "And just how do you think I'm going to get those back? I can't ask. We're not exactly friends yet. I need to get to know them first."  
  
"Why don't you just go and ask Amira to do it for me?"  
  
"Go ask her for yourself."  
  
"I can't do that Yusuke! Now go do it!" Koenma hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I told you if you looked at her the wrong way I would hit you in the back of the head. Now go do it before I hit you harder."  
  
Yusuke walked over to Amira. "Can you get…" He whispered softly. "Please."  
  
"Sure." She turned to Hiei. "Can I have those two items that you have? Pleeeeease!" She begged.  
  
Hiei blushed. "Uhm, sure." He handed her the other two items.  
  
Amira handed them back to Yusuke, who then handed them to Koenma.  
  
"I'll just, uhm, bring these back to my father's, uhm… storage." He shook his head and popped away.  
  
"Hmm. I swear he looks familiar to me. Oh well. I guess we should get going. This place is giving me the creeps, being locked up in here for over 5,000 years." She ran out and flipped into the air. "Ah! What a breeze, just smell that fresh air." Amira smiled brightly. Botan flew over to them all. Amira tilted her head to the side. "Botan?"  
  
"Hmm?" Botan looked at Amira with wide eyes. "Amira?" Botan and Amira smiled brightly, screamed, and then hugged each other. All of the guys sweatdropped.  
  
Koenma Slowly floats over to Botan. "I need to talk to you for a minute Botan, alone. It's important."  
  
"Oh, okay." They floated away for a second and then came back.  
  
"Alright Yusuke. Where is she going to stay?" Botan crossed her arms and looked over at him.  
  
"She could always come and stay with me you know." Hiei stepped.  
  
"Uhm, I don't think so, the fact that you're a demon and you JUST became good. Very bad intentions!!!"  
  
"Alright, then she can stay with me if you're so worried." Kurama volunteered.  
  
"No!!! I'll take her home. That way maybe my mom can bug someone else besides me." Yusuke grabbed Amira's hand and headed off towards his house.  
  
"Are you coming too Botan?" Amira turned around.  
  
"Of course. I have to keep an eye on Yusuke, to make sure he doesn't get himself into any kind of Spirit World trouble."  
  
"Well with me around I don't think that would be a problem." 


End file.
